This invention relates to an apparatus which is useful for providing a self-administered pat-on-the-back or a congratulatory gesture.
More particularly, this invention relates to an easily disassembled, portable and body mounted device which may be used for amusement or for a needed psychological lift. In this connection, an arrangement of easily manufactured pieces is assembled in tinker-toy fashion to set up a mechanical apparatus which employs either gravity or a spring biased mechanism to retract a simulated hand mounted on an arm from a body contacting position after urging to such a position by a ribbon or rope connection pulled by the user.
The present invention is relatively simple to assemble and operate and may be utilized by either a child or adult. One such usage is as an amusement or entertainment device which may be enjoyed either alone or in the presence of a group of persons. In this regard, the present invention is particularly suitable as a humorous gift to an employee or family member or as a party favor.
On the other hand, the device of the present invention may also be utilized to impart significant psychological benefits to the user. In this connection, it is well known in the art and practice of self-administered positive reinforcement activity that various techniques can be successfully employed to extol the virtues of one's actions and thoughts. For example, it has been reported that many wealthy and successful individuals engage in conversations with themselves, that is, they talk to themselves. Such an activity is understandable in view of the often small populace of self-motiviated individuals and in view of the large volume of self-defeatist conversation known to emanate from those of low self esteem. Another type of this activity is that of using mirrors to add visual impact and impression to that of the above mentioned voice feedback techniques.
Recent developments in psychological development techniques point to the need to have an abundance of behavior modification techniques available for the individual who seeks to reach more of the potential which scientists, spiritual leaders, and personal observation teach is attainable. Historically, much of the material available to the individual has been in the form of written material which must be read or studied as part of a course of self-improvement. More recently such technical advances as recorded media has made available voice and visual recordings in which one may engage in the development of a positive mental attitude (PMA). Such PMA materials have been widely received by large sectors of the populace and are credited with improved success in arenas of personal human involvement such as sales, supervision, teaching and leadership.
As mentioned above, in providing for positive reinforcement with prior methods several techniques have been utilized. Most frequently, one who is in need of congratulations or encouragement often tells friends or work associates of his or her feelings and solicits a needed-pat-on-the-back. In the absence of other persons or of persons either friendly or sensitive to one's needs the individual must resort to raising their arm and hand high into the air overhead and bending the arm at the elbow to allow the hand to gently strike the upper portion of the back. This places one in a somewhat uncomfortable posture and additionally lacks the placement of a pat in the most desired middle portion of the back.
Because these methods rely on others which may be psychologically hostile or on a rather contorted physical position it is desirable to have available a more favorable means for providing a pat-on-the-back.
Accordingly, the subject invention is directed toward an apparatus useful for providing a self-administered pat-on-the-back and makes available to the individual an enjoyable and fun-to-use piece of equipment which may be used for amusement and, in addition, for desired encouragement and which provides positive reinforcement of a type unavailable previously in the above described attitude adjustment devices.
Various prior mechanical devices are known which use an arrangement of mechanical elements to apply force of contact with a person's back without the aid of another person. Such arrangements generally comprise a complicated assembly of levers, rods, axles and components to apply medicaments or special massage to the back of the user.
Another type of back contact device consists mainly of implements with which the user may reach certain parts of the back such as for relieving an annoyance, for example, an itch. Such back scratching devices are usually of a rod type shape sometimes with fingers extending from the end for applying a back and forth motion to the skin of the user's back. Still other known designs of self-administered physical contact include such devices that impart a negative behavioral attitude and tend to reduce self esteem. One such device uses a boot to kick the user in the buttocks.
The problems suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction of prior known methods of amusement or of obtaining a positive psychological response. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that positive behavior reinforcement particularly of the self-administered type appearing in the past will admit to worth-while improvement.
In this regard, the subject invention is directed toward a back patting device providing for specific uses in the area of amusement and self-congratulation and makes available to the user self-administered pats such as are not available with the devices in the heretofore known prior art.